fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby: Popstar Voyage
Kirby: Popstar Voyage is a Kirby game pitting Kirby in a 3D environment, forcing him to square off against the world-transforming threat known as Pappucut. Throughout, he has to traverse a paper-fied Popstar, and investigate these Halberd machines that crash landed around the planet. Gameplay Kirby: Popstar Voyage is a 3D platformer, requiring players to take control of Kirby, and traverse multiple worlds. Many returning abilities have been reworked to work in 3D, and the L button is being used for Kirby's standstill moves, allowing the user to input certain direction to either aim attacks more carefully, or to perform completely different attacks that wouldn't be possible if Kirby's moving in 3D. Story The game opens with a shot of space, Popstar within frame. Then, the camera zooms far off in one direction, revealing one Halberd-looking machine approaching. It zooms elsewhere to see another approaching. And so on and so forth until the sixth Halberd-like machine is spotted. And they all seem to be approaching Popstar. The camera goes down to Meta Knights' own Halberd, when a bizarre signal starts ringing on his console. He moves over to it, and spies a strange looking reading on the radar. The reading seems to come from a strange being approaching Dedede's castle. The camera cuts to the fields outside the castle, where a bunch of Waddle Dees are fighting throwing spears at something off camera. One of them are manning a tank that looks like it's made of paper-Mache, and it fires a cartoony bomb off camera, which brings up a ton of smoke. The camera cuts to behind the Waddle Dee lines, focusing on the smoke. Suddenly, paper-like tentacles lash out, and all stab into the tank. Those manning it run out terrified, before the paper tentacles split it apart. Then, the figure owning them comes out, which is revealed to be a sort of paper-thin, odd creature, with a narrow, legless body that snakes along the ground, a set of long, paper-thin arms, and a trapezoidal head with a set of jaws that seem to unhinge like a snake's. It suddenly dashes forward, avoiding spear strike after spear strike, and knocking Waddle Dee after Waddle Dee away. It soon quickly makes its way up the castle, and into Dedede's throne room. He initially picks up his hammer to attack the creature, however, Meta Knight flies in from above, and opposes the creature. He lunges forth and attempts to stab the creature with Galaxia, however, one of its hands folds up into a sword-shaped piece of paper, which blocks the attack. It parries, and attempts to slash back at Meta Knight, only for him to jump over the slash. Meta Knight lunges forth, but the creature relaxes its body. It unfolds into what appear to be paper dolls just as Meta Knight strikes the one in front of him. In slow mo, Meta Knight realizes the paper dolls have surrounded him, and he witnesses them all take the monster's form, sword included. Before he can counter, he's struck on all sides, and booted out of the castle. Seeing this display, Dedede is left groveling before the monster. It takes his royal robe, and places a mop in Dedede's hand, leaving him looking dejected. Then, the creature's snake-like body embeds itself into the floor, and a paper-like substance spreads from where it stands to the rest of the room, then up the walls, then over the entire castle, then over the rest of Dreamland. Many residents are swallowed up by the paper, but others barely avoid its grip. Once the substance envelops all of Popstar, parts of the planet get covered with new land. One area appears to be made an entire jungle, one area appears to be a city dedicated to sports, one area appears to be a giant motor-themed city, one area appears to be a land built from a fairy tale, one area appears to be a giant beach, one area appears to be a casino the size of a city, and the castle appears to be the same place, just made of paper. Kirby, meanwhile, is out in the middle of Green Greens, when he sees the wave of paper-like substance come forth and swallowing up the area. Scared, he runs from it, and manages to avoid the substance, only to see the land around him change. Meanwhile, those Halberd-like machines are closing in on Popstar, but giant paper-like tendrils shoot from each land, and stab into each machine, destroying them, and causing them to crash down on Popstar. Confused, Kirby decides his first goal must be to seek out each of these machines, and help out whoever the creature knocked down. Wasp Woods First in the trail is going to the recently transformed woods, where many of the trees are black and yellow, wasps reign over the wilds, and much of the transportation puts travelers through hives. Kirby's path takes him into the crashed ship, where tree branches have grown through it, making traveling a little precarious as the wasps are forming a hive and Kirby has to go through it. Soon, he reaches the navigation console, where he sees the mysterious Pappucut, stroking a Knight that looks like Meta Knight, except the Knight is green and is wielding a spear. Said Knight is passed out as Pappucut strokes them. Then, upon realizing Kirby was in the room, it hoisted up the Knight, and flees out, requiring Kirby to chase after it. His chase leads to a massive tree, Whispy Woods. After a fight with it and the spear-wielding wasp within, the hive within Whispy Woods breaks, the Knight falling out. With the Knight in tow, Kirby's able to ask him about the recent wave of paper taking over Popstar. The Knight explains that, first of all he's Pierca Knight this belongs to a strange creature that he and other Knights have been hunting down. The Knight says he's one of many mercenaries paid to hunt down all sorts of monsters. They've been stationed in multiple corners of the universe to deal with any sorts of creatures. However, this creature, called Pappucut, has been a major target of theirs', so when its movement is detected, they spring into action to converge onto it. Supreme Stadium The next area of interest is this giant stadium filled up with sports equipment. It's initially hard for Kirby to find a direct path to go to, but a giant trophy near the edge of the stadium grabs his attention. So, he goes through numerous sports, involving normal balls being used, Waddle Dees being used as balls, and several posters about the supposed champion, Brawler Bull. Soon, Kirby reaches the trophy, and, within it, he sees a Meta Knight-like creature, except with a brown-ish body, and a ball tucked under their side. Pappucut is looming over them, though not appearing malicious. Upon noticing Kirby, it was shocked. Then, the trophy unmakes itself, folding like paper, and a paper-y trail plucking the Knight and flying them elsewhere. But before Kirby can chase it, the paper below him folds away, causing him to drop into the room beneath the floor the trophy was placed upon. Within, he's forced into a fight with Grand Mam. Afterwards, having seen where Pappucut flew, Kirby chases it towards the boxing area. Abilities Old New Worlds #Wasp Woods #Supreme Stadium - A colossal sports stadium that, to the surprise of many, hosts a plethora of numerous sporting equipment, accommodating all sorts of ball/contact/other sports. Giant pitching machines dot the area, which players can stand upon to be flung from place to place. A few switches also seem to involve putting a ball through hoops in order to open the way forwards. #Motor Metropolis - What must be a city dedicated to vehicles. Roadways look like tracks built for vehicle stunts. Along with racing, roller derbies and stunts are a major attraction in this metropolis. Hop along the superfast vehicles to keep safe, and try to enter the speedy lifestyle whenever you absorb the wheel ability. #Fictitious Fantasy - A city looking like it was lifted straight out of a fairy tale. Fluffy pink clouds hang in the air, fairy-people hang around the area, and a golden road leads to a castle, holding a Knight prisoner. Kirby must go over the river and through the woods, before going up the castle, where thick storm clouds are surrounding it. #Battle Beach - An entire island that appears to be a beach, complete with lifeguard stations around the island, beach towels strewn about them, and beach balls left around. However, this is no paradise. For some reason, mighty army machines have been showing up, causing mass chaos over the island. Each army machine is fighting against each other, and it's hard to tell which machine is on which side. Are there even sides? #Colossal Casino - It appears to be a casino the size of a city. The streets seem to be made of playing cards, slot machines are everywhere, giant roulettes are around the area, dangerous poker chips are seen falling all over the place, and it features a giant pinball machine. Can you believe one guy's been tasked with keeping this place clean? Yes, all the brilliant, shining gold textures have been tended to by the one and only Janitor Dedede, former ruler of Dreamland. Apparently, a Knight's been stranded in this place. #Powerful Paper Bosses Category:Kirby Games Category:Fan Games Category:Ursa Division Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games